Pokemon:A Dream Come True
by muKsnakE
Summary: A Lucario named Laura is given a body customized to have feministic charms, what will this do to her life, find out here. Trainer x Pokemon/ Pokemon x Pokemon
1. Chapter 1-3

Chapter 1: Pinwheel forest

A trainer was walking through Pinwheel forest when he decided to make a break, it was getting late and he knew he wouldn't get out before nightfall. He sent 4 pokeballs into the air, releasing a Blazeikin, Lucario, Pidgeot, and Gallade. "Alright everyone, we need to set up camp for the night" He announced.

"Talon, you start a fire I'll set up tents"

"Right got it Barry" the Blazeikin said and ran off to get wood. Almost immediately Barry went to work setting up the tents. The Gallade wandered off to cut off some live limbs. The Pidgeot, nervously said

"Uuuh Barry, you know I don't like being stuck under trees, especially at night"

"Don't worry Ben" said Barry

"It'll be just for one night and we'll be back to Accumula in no time"

"Alright" Ben said, feeling much better. After a while the Lucario whispers something in Ben's ear, then the Lucario leaves the site and into a deep part of the forest

"Where's Laura going?" Barry asked.

"She said to have a bit of "personal relief" as she put it" said Ben.

It took him a second but Barry realized what he meant.

"Oh, alright as long as she back soon" Barry said, somehow not fazed at the realization. Hours passed with no sign of Laura. Talon and Gavin had returned at this point, but they were running low on firewood.

"I should go get more firewood" Said Talon, breaking the tense silence.

"I'll join you" Gavin added in.

"No" said Barry sternly.

"It's been too long, we need to find Laura"

"But we're gonna run out soon enough, Laura is well trained I'm sure she can take a couple low leveled Pokemon" Ben said confidently.

"Not if she was poisoned she can't" Talon said, concerned as Barry was.

"She could've completely wiped out for all we know"

Ben picks up his bag and stand up.

"Then what are we standing here for? We need to find her!"

And he dashes off in the direction Laura had gone.

Chapter 2: Laura's point of view

Laura was deep into the forest, making sure that no one was around to disturb her. found a shallow cave and went inside, it was dark but she had brought a flashlight she turned it on and a couple Woobat flew out of it. Seeing the coast was clear, she sat down and got comfortable, she then slowly sent her hand down to her legs, she started rubbing her slit with her fingers letting out a quiet moan. She then inserted her fingers inside of herself, letting out a loud moan. She began having erotic fantasies , all of them having her cunt pounded senseless. Finally she climaxed and a gush of cum burst out of her as she let out a loud moan. After she came to her senses she gave a faint laugh.

"Who am I kidding, who'd want to have sex with me, I'm a battle partner not a sex partner"

"A girl can dream I guess"

She turned off her flashlight and fell asleep.

Laura shot open her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She tried to reach for her flashlight but it wasn't there.

"Hello" she said, wondering if anyone could hear her. A dark figure appeared at the other end of the dark area. It wasn't any Pokemon she'd seen before.

A calm deep voice called back

"Hello" said the figure.

"W-who are you?" Laura said stammering. He answered with a laugh and said

"How foolish of me, my name is Darkrai".

"Where am I?" Laura asked again.

"In a dream state, you are still asleep on the cave floor" Darkrai answered with a more serious tone.

"I brought you here because I have a experiment that I wanna do that will benefit us both"

"And that would be?" She asked.

"I wanna see how people or Pokemon will react if I gave you more, femine characteristics" Laura blushed.

"W-why me" she asked.

"Because I heard what you were saying about yourself, and I think if I gave you a few curves, that fact might change" Laura pondered the idea, but dismissed it and exclaimed.

"No, I won't do this, I'm a Pokemon not just some sex slut" Darkrai's calm neutral face turned to a scowl.

"_You_ don't have a choice, I just figured I'd do you a favor" he said angerly.

"No, you won't make me" Laura said yelling at this point. Suddenly she couldn't move, she was stuck, then her eyes got heavier and heavier, Darkrai had disappeared as Laura fully closed her eyes.

Laura woke up with a start. As she left the cave hit the roof of it. She rubbed her head.

"Well I am obviously taller" she said still in a bit of pain. She looked at her hands, they looked smaller and thinner than before. She then looked down and saw two breasts hanging from her chest.

"That Darkrai guy wasn't kidding" she said impressed at his work. She ran her hands down her waste, her body feeling much curvier.

"Oooh~ he's got good taste doesn't he" she said and started feeling all around her body, loving everything she felt.

Chapter 3: The Chance

"Laura! Laura" a familiar voice called.

"Shoot!" Laura said as she ducked back in the cave. Barry drew closer as it reached the cave.

"Laura are you in there?" Barry called.

"Yes" Laura called back.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, it's just me, why?* he asked. Laura hands him her flashlight

"turn it on" she said. Barry did as he was told and he couldn't believe what he saw. There she was, clear B cup breasts, perfect curves, all on one of his most powerful partners.

"Laura y-y-yo-"Barry started.

" I know" Laura responded.

"It's stupid, but it's not my fault A-"

"N-no, it's fine, I like it" Barry said with a confident smile. Laura blushes a little bit.

"You do?" She asked. Barry nodded with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you look amazing" he said. Laura couldn't believe it, he was into Pokemon. Laura felt something powerful spread through her body, and before long, the sensation was everywhere in her body.

"Laura, are you OK" Barry asked.

"I'm more than OK," she said.

"I feel great" and almost without thinking she kissed Barry right on the lips. Barry started blushing a bright red, and after a moment started embracing the kiss. After about five minutes Laura pulled out of the kiss. Barry said

"We should get back, the others are gonna wonder where we went" He tried to walk away, but Laura pulled him back.

"We just got a little lost, that's all" she said.

"W-what" Barry asked.

"You know you want to master" Laura said pulling him close. Barry tried to get away, Laura was too strong.

"N-no, I'm not doing my own Pokemon" Barry exclaimed. Laura just kept trying to persuade him.

"You're a bad liar Barry," she said.

"Besides it's just you and me here"

"No one will know about it" Barry stopped struggling, then he pushed her to the ground pining her.

"You changed your mind quickly" Laura said. Barry said nothing as he removed his jeans and boxers revealing his throbbing rod, Laura blushed.

"Woah, bigger than I imagined" she said. Barry stayed silent as he threw them aside. He then inserted hitting deep inside of her. Laura moaned as he inserted.

"It feels even bigger on the inside too" she said. Barry then whispered in her ear.

"Let's just see how well you handle when I start going" He started slowly going in and out of her cunt. She started moaning, Barry then put his finger over her muzzle and started kissing her. Barry increased speed, causing Laura to climax.

"You already came" Barry said.

"Well I guess we need the lubricant" he then continued thrusting going faster causing Laura to moan more as he continues. Laura climaxes again releasing more of her cum.

"Am I really that hard" Barry asked.

"Yes master, I can barely take in it all" Barry chuckled.

"You really are the sexiest Pokemon I've ever got the privilege to catch and call my own" Laura smiled the biggest smile of her life.

"Not just as a battle partner, but a sex partner" as if by magic her breast grew an extra size. Laura moaned loudly. Barry was a little shocked but ignored it and continued to have sex with her. She moaned and moaned over and over, her voice getting louder and sweeter each time. Finally Barry climaxed releasing his cum deep inside of her.

"Oh yeah master, let your hot gooey cum flow in me" Laura exclaimed. After he climaxed he laid on Laura's body, using her breasts as pillow.

"This is a wet dream come true" Laura thought

"I can't let this just be a one time thing"

"Master" Laura said.

"What is it Laura" Barry asked.

"If you ever want to be alone with me again, all you have to do is ask" Barry smiled proudly and said

"Go to know, I'll use this power wisely".

"Or abuse it, if your into that" Laura added. Barry stayed silent for a moment but then said

"I'll keep that in mind" After a moment he stood up and said

"Come on, Talon, Gavin, and Ben must be worried sick". Laura as well and followed Barry back to camp. As they walked together hand in hand, Laura new, this was only he beginning


	2. Chapter 4-5

Chapter 4: The shocking news

When the two got back Talon, Gavin, and Ben were getting nervous when they saw the two. The three sighed in relief but then saw Laura, and their jaws dropped. Talon was the first to speak up.

"What in Arceus' name happened to you" he exclaimed.

"I well, it's hard to explain" she began, but Barry interrupted her.

"What matters is that she is she's safe and sound" he then kissed Laura on cheek, this caused her to blush a light red.

"And though she has a few new "characteristics" she's still a member of the team and she'll be training with the rest of you" he said, trying to reassure the rest of the team.

"But it will start in the morning, so all of you get some rest" The team went to their separate tents except for Laura, she followed Barry into his tent. Once Laura and Barry were comfortable, they fell asleep.

Out of nowhere Laura woke up. The sensation had filled her again making her horny as hell, she looked at Barry but he was fast asleep.

"Well if it isn't Barry, then who is it?" Laura thought. She got up and left the tent, not alerting Barry. She listened carefully and eventually heard grunting noises coming from one of the tents. She entered without hesitation, and so that Talon was wide awake and was jerking himself off. When he noticed Laura he stopped.

"What are you doing in here?" he said, a little nervous about the reason.

"I just wanted to help that's all" Laura said with a smirk. Talon was a bit confused but didn't question it further. Laura then laid down on her stomach putting her head next to his crotch. She wrapped her hand around her shaft and started to move her hand up and down. Talon couldn't help give in to the pleasure and gave off a soft moan. Laura started licking the tip only making Talon moan more as she continued.

"Your tough aren't you big boy" Laura said, trying to get him off more.

"Y-yeah, just keep going" Talon said, trying to hide the pleasure in his voice. Laura decided to switch tactics and take the hand as well the shaft down her throat. Talon couldn't help moan in pleasure. Laura moaned a little herself as she licked Talon's shaft.

"I-i can't hold on much longer" Talon said the pleasure causing him to stammer. Laura took notice and removed his throbbing dick from her mouth and licked the shaft. Talon finally climaxed and as he did the cum shot out of him like a bullet and it hit the roof of the tent. Laura was surprised she'd never thought anyone could climax that hard. Laura then said

"You know, cumming with that kind of power is pretty hot". Talon blushed

"You think so," he asked.

"Yeah, especially since you're still hard as hell," Laura said as she pointed to his crotch, still sporting a large boner.

"Y-yeah, honestly it's a huge problem, since I gotta wash out the stain" Talon said, but then smirked.

"Well I guess it's gonna happen when I'm next to the sexiest Pokemon I've ever met" He then pulled Laura close.

*Oh you're just saying that" she said. Talon looked her right in the eyes and said

"No, I'm not, you're sexiest Pokemon I've ever laid my eyes on" Laura blushed and kept looking into his eyes mesmerized by them.

"So, what are you going to do about that throbbing rod of yours big boy" she asked.

"You know exactly what I'm gonna do" Talon said while pinning Laura to the ground. Laura could only smile as he looked at her body, causing his crotch to throb more.

"You ready hot stuff" Talon asked?

"Whenever you are you sexy beast" Laura said with a couldn't help but quickly insert his throbbing rod into her slit, causing her to moan. Talon went to thrusting almost immediately, this caused her breasts to bounce up and down as he thrust into her cunt. They locked themselves in a kiss loving every ounce they were feeling. Laura couldn't take much more and climaxed giving a long and loud moan as Talon kept thrusting. Suddenly Talon gripped tightly on her shoulders and spurts of cum entered her body. This alone made Laura climax making her moan weakly as Talon pulled out.

"Well *pant* that was definitely exhilarating, ``he said.

"Agreed" Laura said weakly. Talon laid next to her and hugged her, satisfied and ready to fall asleep. With the last of Laura's energy she kissed Talon and fell asleep.

The next morning Laura woke up and saw Talon right next to him fast asleep. She couldn't help but blush, but hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe what we did last night" Laura thought. But she had to admit, she loved every second of it. Soon Talon woke up as well, he noticed Laura and turned bright red.

"Holy crap, I can't believe what we did the night before" he thought. But he could help but smile when he felt how tight she was hugging him, he hugged back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright everyone time to get up" yelled Barry from outside. Talon both turned bright red. Talon said panicking

"Crap, what if someone sees us, what if they realized what had happened, what if-" Laura then kissed him and smiled.

"If they find out they find out" she said.

"We're both Pokemon right? It's natural" she smiled a sincere smile. Talon could help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right" Talon said, smiling back. Together they walked out holding each other's hand. When Ben and Barry couldn't help but smile, Gavin on the other hand only looked jealous and looked away. Laura noticed this but paid no mind to it.

"Alright, you'll be fighting in pairs" Barry said.

"Ben, Talon you'll be working together"

"Cause I'm sure you and Laura have done enough ''training" together'' Barry said with a smirk. Talon and Laura gave a short laugh, Laura then gave Talon a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Later Talon" she said.

"Later Laura" Talon said and walked off with Ben.

"Now, Laura and Gavin will work together" Barry said. Gavin couldn't help but blush.

"W-what" he said nervously.

"You heard me Gavin" Barry said.

"Come on Gavin, you'll be fine" Laura said, then ran off ahead, deep into the woods. Gavin followed her but lost track as they ran deeper into the woods.

Chapter 5:Surprise Attack

Gavin got worried and went looking for her, praying she wasn't lost. He felt the presence of someone behind him but he didn't realize it until it was too late. Laura tackled Gavin to the ground with a power up punch. Gavin tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. He knew that Laura was planning something so he rolled out of the way as Laura's High Jump Kick imprint was pretty deep, so if Gavin was still in the way, he would've been KO'd. Gavin was finally able to move again and used fury cut on her legs causing her to trip. Gavin then rushed on top of her body and pinned her. Laura let out a moan as he did causing Gavin to blush, but he stood his ground. Gavin gave a soft chuckle leaving Laura confused, but her confusion was quickly replaced by the powerful sensation she's grown used to. Laura smiled and said.

"Do what you must, I don't mind" Gavin came up close and kissed her. Laura was a little surprised but was happy anyway. She then broke the kiss and said,

"I never realized you had feelings for me" Gavin gave a little smile and said.

"I don't, you're just too damn sexy to resist '' Laura smirked and replied with.

"Fine by me" she then started kissing him again, with a more passionate style. Gavin turned it into a French kiss and their tongues locked, neither of them wanted to move. Gavin ran both of his hands down Laura's body, this turned Laura on more than anything. She broke the kiss and said,

"So, wanna do anything about that throbbing rod of yours" Gavin blushed a bright red.

"Heh, completely forgot about it" he said, then he smirked.

"But I know how to use it" then without warning he sent his shaft inside of Laura's pussy causing her to moan. He began thrusting making her moan more.

"Ooooh yeeaaah" Laura cried. Gavin paid no mind to it keeping to his work, thrusting in and out of her pussy. Laura couldn't move an inch, the thrusting made her feel more sensitive than Barry or Talon ever did. She was paralyzed, only being able to moan as her pussy was penetrated. Gavin smirked bit said nothing, he kept to his work send his dick in and out of her. Laura felt paralyzed from the intense pleasure, as if his dick was perfectly crafted for her. It didn't beat Talon's roughness, but it was definitely up there.

"Mind if I join" a familiar voice asked. Laura didn't even have to look, she knew who it was. Talon had walked out of the shadows, his boner looking harder than ever.

"Not at all" Gavin replied. Laura no longer felt that paralyzed feeling anymore, but she didn't want to move. Laura was then held up in the air for a moment before being sent back down slowly. She then felt something enter her ass. Laura couldn't help but moan intensely as it all the way in. She saw a pair of talons grab her breasts, they felt softer then they looked. Laura grew more and more excited as the talons began to grope them, causing her to moan. Laura let out a loud moan as Gavin went inside he once more.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard" she exclaimed. The two were happy to oblige to her request as they started. Laura couldn't stop moaning even if she tried. Gavin some what silenced her moans by kissing her. Laura felt like this was paradise, the two could fuck her as much as they wanted for all she cared. She was Talon's fuck buddy, she didn't care if she was nothing more than that, she wanted to be his more than anything. Gavin started panting, his limit was near and Laura knew it. Suddenly Gavin pulled out but Laura had other plans. She shoved it back in surprising Gavin.

"Claim me, make me yours' ' She said using up what strength she had against the pleasure. Gavin smirked as he quickly increased his speed. Then he pushed hard against her body as a warm, almost hot substance entered her. Gavin pulled out, revealing the hot mess he left in her pussy. Laura was suddenly flipped over and the roughness Talon had and grew fond of really showed.

"Fuck me Daddy, put your cum deep inside me" Laura moaned. Almost if by command Talon had come, it went deep inside her causing Laura to moan like crazy. Laura due to the pleasure passed out.

Laura stood in a never ending darkness, she knew she was asleep. A familiar voice called.

"Hello Laura, I have another gift for you" Laura was confused.

"What is it this time Darkrai?" she asked.

"Oh nothing special, but I think that Blazeikin you love so much will like it". A box then appeared in Laura's hands. She opened to find a collar with her name engraved in it.

"A collar, what's this for?" Laura asked. Darkrai then explained.

"When you wear that collar, call out whoever you want to claim as your master, and then you'll obey their commands without a single thought" Laura blushed, this was a powerful tool, and he was just giving it away, but she couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

"Thank you, Daddy will love this" Darkrai smiled.

"Anything to help a relationship" Laura then stopped him and asked.

"Is there anything I could do to repay you?" Darkrai snorted.

"It's fine, just keep on doing what you're doing" and just like that he was gone. Still there Laura put on the collar and said Talon's name.


End file.
